A Scary Parody: Welcome To John Adams High
by Valeria89
Summary: Where you are gonna die! Detention isn't the worst thing you can get in high school is it? The gang soon find out that is, when they get locked in their school with their friends! A Funny Scary Story!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, well, um, yahhhhhhhhh………………..My name, yah, my name**_

"_**Welcome to John Adams High, where you are gonna die!"**_

"Yo, Rich, wanna hang at Poppy Andres after practice?" Speedy asked Robin, who was putting on his jersey, "I heard Kory Anders was going to be there."

"Kory Anders! That chick is hot! You'll see me there!" Robin and Speedy laughed.

"I heard Rachel Roth was a waitress there, though." Beast Boy butted in.

"Really? Robin that'll give us a chance to embarrass her in front of the whole Jump City." Speedy laughed and elbowed Robin, "Right?"

"Yeah, right." Robin laughed at Speedy's anxiousness, "Come on!"

_**----------**_

"Okay guys, the championship is next week! We have to get it right! Grayson number 1 half court!" Coach Longhorn told Robin's older brother Ryan.

Ryan ran to the half court line and opened his hands wide, "I'm open!" he screamed at Chad Tits, "Throw it you pretty boy!"

"Whatev!" Chad threw the ball and hit Ryan in the nuts and walked off the court.

"Now you're gonna get it, Tits!" Ryan threw the ball on the ground and ran over to Chad. He pushed Chad on the ground and kicked him in between his legs. Chad got up in about a minute and punched Ryan in the jaw.

"Grayson! Tits! Settle down, now!" Coach Longhorn ran over and pulled Ryan and Chad off of each other, "Chad you need to stop being Mister I-think-I'm-all-that and be interactive with the team! Grayson, you need to get your team together! Practice's over, you all go get showered up!"

"Yo, Rye, what was up with you at practice today?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, Jill just broke up with me. I wonder why?" Ryan and Robin both undressed and wrapped a towel around their waists.

"Well, some of us are going to Poppy Andres after we get showered. You can come, I'm sure there'll be a lot of hot chicks there." Robin said as Ryan followed him to the showers.

"Yeah, I think I'll go, too." Ryan smiled before he dropped his towel.

_**----------**_

_**Poppy Andres: Official Teen Hangout: The best darn place in the world!**_

"Whoa, this place is packed!" Speedy exclaimed as he, Robin, Ryan aka Slick , Cyborg, Bumblebee, Terra, Starfire, and Beastboy sat at a round booth that was against the wall.

"Hola, I'm Rachel, your--" Raven paused as she saw who she was greeting.

"Sup, Rachel! You're our servant, so you have to do everything we tell you to do." Speedy laughed.

"Yah." Starfire smirked at Raven, but it wasn't exactly an evil smirk.

"Well, how may I help you?" She frowned sadly.

"We want eight Coke-a-Colas please." Starfire smiled a sweet, sassy smile.

"That'll be right with you, Kory, I mean, Ma'am." Raven chuckled nervously and left.

"We really showed her!" Speedy gave Slick a high-five.

"You guys are being kind of mean, you know." Starfire's frowned.

"Don't worry, Kory, we mean no harm." Speedy placed his arm around Starfire's shoulder. Robin noticed this and became angry quickly. He thought he wanted him there because it was his chance to finally ask Starfire out. Speedy could be such a jerk.

"Speedy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Robin asked furiously.

"Sure, Buddy. I'll be back, Kory." Speedy gave Starfire a peck on her lips.

"Okay, Speedy." She smiled at him with lust in her eyes.

Robin and Speedy walked to the lounge in the back of the dining area and sat at a table for two.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked Speedy.

"Finally getting Kory to dig me. What do think you're doing?" Speedy smirked.

"Speedy, you know I only came because Kory was coming. You set me up. You know I like her." Robin said, mad.

"Gosh, Robin, can't a guy have some fun?" Speedy stood up and walked back into the dining part.

"Jerk! _Jerk_! JERK!" Robin pounded on the table hardly.

"Friend issues?" Robin heard a familiar emotionless voice.

"Yah." Robin looked to his side to see Raven again.

"Mind if I sit down?" Raven asked.

"No, sit." Robin eyed her, surprised and suspicious.

"Why are you jocks and cheerleaders so mean all the time?" Raven asked.

"I don't know? Why are you so creepy, mysterious, and bizarre, all the time?" Robin asked still freaked out.

"I don't know. It's who I am." She stared at her lap nervously.

"Robin, let's go. We'll come back this weekend, when everyone's here." Cyborg walked in the lounge and walked back out as soon he let Robin know. Robin stood up and pushed the chair under the table.

"Bye, Robin." Raven said quietly. Robin said nothing. He just glanced at her and walked out of the lounge.

-----------

_**John Adams High: Friday: 7**__**th**__** Pd: School's almost out baby**_

"Kory, can I borrow a pencil?" Robin asked Starfire as the tardy bell rang.

"Sure." she smiled and reached in her book pack for a pencil.

"Thanks." he smiled as she handed him the pencil.

"Class, we have a new student. Miss, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." the teacher, Mr. Teeny, introduced the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Farah Contreras. I'm from Spain. My mother is fully Indian. My dad is Spanish and French. So I'm really not familiar with the American customs." She said with a Spanish accents

"Whoa, Spain." Robin whispered to himself.

"Thank you, Miss Contreras. Why don't you have a seat next to Miss Anders, for me. Miss Anders please raise your hand." Mr. Teeny said as Starfire raised her hand.

Farah had long, brunette hair and big brown eyes. She had round, rosy cheeks. Her top lip was thin and her bottom lip was full. She was really thin and kind of pale. But she was still gorgeous.

"Hi, Farah." Starfire greeted.

"Hi, Miss Anders." Farah smiled back. If you really knew Farah you would say she was just like Raven, but then again just like Starfire. She was clever, sly, dark, but perky, hot, and popular all at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Robin." Robin who was sitting behind Starfire smiled.

"Hi, Robin." Farah smiled and turned her attention to Mr. Teeny.

"Rachel, can I borrow a pencil?" The nerdiest boy alive, Sheldon Bell, asked Raven.

"No, because she only has one left and I need it." Speedy told him.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Bell, one more word out of you two and you're getting detention." Mr. Teeny threatened the two.

"No need, Mr. Teeny, I'll give both of them a pencil and I'll write with a pen." Raven reached into her book pack.

"Miss Roth, detention!" Mr. Teeny turned around and slammed his fist on the desk.

"I'll take the pen." Speedy smirked.

"No, I'll take the pen!" Sheldon whined.

"Bell, Harper, detention!" Mr. Teeny screamed, "Anyone else?"

"No, we need Speedy for practice!. He's the playmaker and the championship is in two weeks!" Robin begged.

"That's it. The whole class has detention. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. No exceptions. If you wanna blame someone, blame Mr. Grayson here." Mr. Teeny said as he sat in his desk and everyone groaned.

About 25 minutes later, the bell to go home rang. Everyone instantly stood up.

"Not so fast. You all are staying right here. I have this key to lock the door from the inside only. Don't even think about asking someone to open the doors. I have guards." Mr. Teeny said as he started towards the door.

"Can't I even get my granola bars to snack on?" Chad Tits whined.

"No, you cannot, Mr. Tits." Mr. Teeny said as he closed the door hard, but not so much a slam.

"Thanks a lot, Robin." Beastboy sighed.

"Dang man, mom's going to kill me if she comes home and sees no dinner." Wallace "Wally/Kid Flash/KF" West pouted.

"Don't worry, KF, I'm going to get us out of here." Speedy forced, determined.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Mister Smarty-Groin." Victor "Cyborg" Stone smirked like he doubted that was going to happen.

"Easy, Mr. Teeny didn't really lock that door from the inside, Dude. How do you _suppose_ he did that? He just wants us to think that, so if we do try one of his so-call guards will catch us." Speedy stood up and walked over to the door. He twisted the doorknob, but it didn't even budge. He tried more and more, but it just didn't budge.

"Ka-cmm." Someone cleared their throat as if they were still waiting for Speedy to open the door.

"Well, I guess he really did lock us in here. So I guess I'll just sit right here." Speedy mumbled as he sat in the desk closest to the door.

"While we're in here, we might as well study for the pop quiz we're having tomorrow. Rachel can I see that pen, please my dear?" Sheldon ask as he stood up and walked to the chalkboard, "I need to mark off the words on my paper."

"I guess, Sheldon." Raven said as she reached into her book bag. All of the sudden the lights went out. No one could see a thing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" You could hear Starfire screamed, "What's wrong with the lights?" Soon as Starfire said "_lights"_, they came back on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Someone screamed.

"Starfire, the lights are back on. Gees." Speedy complained.

"That wasn't me. That was Wally." Starfire said confused.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed again as if no one was paying to what he was screaming at.

"KF, please, you're giving me a headache!" Bumblebee spoke angrily.

"Look---at---Shel-Sheldon." He gulped hardly as everyone turned to look at Sheldon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed in harmony. Sheldon was pinned in the head with a pen and his bloody body was lying on the dusty floor.

"Rachel! I knew you were evil. All he asked for was a pen." Beastboy scooted his desk that was right besides her away from her.

"What I didn't do it, my pen's right here." She showed him her red pen as they all heard a squeaky noise.

"Shh, do you guys hear that?" Robin whispered as everyone quieted down.

"I don't know it sounds like someone's pushing something." Terra put her ear to the door.

Robin raised the blinds on the door window up just a little to see the school's creepy janitor pushing a trashcan around.

"Shh, it's Old Man Jenkins." Robin told the class as he peeked through the window again, "Sit down, he's headed over here!" Everyone quickly sat in a desk.

"Hide Sheldon!" Terra whispered loudly. Farah, who was the closest at that time, ran and pushed Sheldon behind Mr. Teeny's desk. Soon as she sat her derriere in the desk, Mr. Jenkins walked in.

"Looks like the whole class has detention. I tell you that Mr. Teeny guy, he's no joke. Every class he's ever had, have all been pranked by him. He's been teaching thirty-seven years. I wonder what ole Mr. Teeny gonna do this year." Mr. Jenkins laughed as he walked to the front of the classroom to get the trashcan. Everyone gulped as he got near Mr. Teeny's desk.

"Don't be frightened. No need to gulp. Every year I say, _" Jorge, they're only Sophomores."_. But he likes to turn the school into a bloodbath. He even lets the principal in on it. But no one ever gets hurt or killed. Just scared to death. Betta hope ya'll turn out to be lucky. Hahahahahahah!" He laughed as he sat the small trashcan down and walked out of the class room.

"Whew, that was close." Beastboy wiped his sweaty forehead with the palm of his hand. Then it happened again, the lights went out.

"Oh, not again." Bumblebee sighed.

"Don't worry, Bee, I have a flashlight on my keychain." Speedy searched around for his keychain. When he found it and turned the flashlight on , in a way he wasn't really surprised at what he saw next. Mr. Teeny, well half of Mr. Teeny, the torso half, was sitting on the desktop of Speedy's desk "Oh, no! Someone get me out of here!" Speedy got up and knock the desk and Mr. Teeny's body on the ground and started to pound on the door.

"Oh my God." Starfire mumbled to herself as the lights popped back on.

"Oh boy, did I pick the wrong day to come to this school." Farah said as Speedy continued to beat on the door.

"Speedy, stop. Do you want someone to find us and think we all killed Mr. Teeny and Sheldon?" Robin asked nervously.

"Do you want to be the next victim of this crime, Robin, because I can make it happen." Speedy walked over to Mr. Teeny's desk and pulled the chair from under it, "Get me out of here! Help! Help! Someone's a killer in this classroom! HELP US, HELP ME, Roy Denis Harper, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Speedy pounded the door with the wooden chair. He was so into pounding the chair on the door he didn't notice when Ryan and Raven's older brother, Andrew or Falcon, opened the door. _Bam_! He knocked Falcon on the ground with the wooden chair.

"Speedy, what was that for!" Falcon, whose lip was now bleeding, asked. He was also on the basketball team.

"Sorry, dude, the doors are locked from the inside and we can't get out. Plus, there's a killer in here somewhere. And I think it's your demonic sister." Speedy said.

You would've thought he would've had a problem with Speedy saying that about his little sister, but instead he said, "Rachel, I know you and dad have been getting into violent and rough fights at home lately, but that's no reason to be killing innocent people." He walked up to her and put on his puppy dog face, "Now tell them you're sorry for scaring them and you won't kill another soul."

"Andrew, how could you believe that dimwit. I'm your baby sister! I would never kill anyone. You think you're the boss of me and you think you know everything!" She screamed angrily.

"Shh, someone's coming." Ryan said as he closed the door quietly, "It could be the killer."

"Ugh, you freaking idiot!" Speedy punched Ryan in each side of his jaw, "The killer is in here. How long is it going to take for that to be programmed into your mind. The door is locked from the inside. How do you expect us to get out of here now, you stupid NINCOMPOOP!" Speedy screamed angrily.

"Sorry, Speeds, I didn't know." He said embarrassed.

"Duh, Ryan, you don't know anything. But how to play b-ball. I bet you don't even know your mother's middle name." Speedy smirked.

"Yeah, I do! It's um….it's uh……um….yah…it's uh…, Robin a little help here. You are my bro, you should know." Ryan said.

"Louise!" Speedy exclaimed as his face turned red.

"Hey, how'd you know that!" Ryan asked frustratingly.

"Ugh, kill him Rachel, he's the one you need to kill!" Speedy said as he sat in his desk, frustrated.

"Guys, chillax, I'm sure no one's really dead. And we'll all be out of here soon. You guys heard what Old Man Jenkins said. Teeny always pranks his detention students. Don't worry everything's going to be fine. At least I hope." Bumblebee stood up and sat back down as she finished.

"Hey, I finally remember, I know how to open a door from the inside." Ryan smiled, "One time, my old friend Leo and I had got stuck in Mrs. Jamison's class and---"

"Just open the door, please." Speedy whined.

"Anyone have a screwdriver?" He asked.

"Ah." Some people sighed, "Ugh!" Others grunted.

"Why exactly would we have a screwdriver?" Aqualad said sarcastically, "Hey, maybe Teeny has some scissors in his desk. I'll check." Aqualad walked over to Mr. Teeny's desk, opened his drawer, and pulled out a big pair of scissors.

Then, the lights went out again!

"Help, he's going to kill me! Help!" They heard someone running and screaming and being slammed into the lockers, but they knew for sure it wasn't in their classroom.

"What was that? Speedy turn on your flashlight."

"Un-uh, Robin, aft-after wh-what ha-happened the la-last ti-time, I-I d- don't th-think s-so.' Speedy said with a trembling voice.

"Speedy, we have to know what that was!" Robin said angrily.

"Okay, okay." Speedy said as he flickered the light on, "Robin, I told you I didn't want to do it." Speedy cried.

"What now--" Robin stopped as he looked in front of him and saw Aqualad. A dead Aqualad. The scissors were stabbing him in the heart and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"We have to get out of here!" Bumblebee said as she ran over to Aqualad's dead and limp body and pulled the bloody scissors out. She ran quickly and handed them to Ryan.

"Do you expect me to open the door with these?" Ryan took the scissors.

"Yah, even though they're bloody. We need to get out of here, just do it!" She begged as he called Cyborg over to brake the hinges on the door. Cyborg did it easily. After that Ryan stuck the scissors in between the door and the wall as Cyborg twisted the doorknob. Finally, it opened.

"Yes!" Everyone, but a few people, jumped up and down.

"Let's get out of this building." Robin smiled as everyone rushed out of the classroom. Everyone ran to the front of the school and pushed on the doors with all of their might. They pushed and pushed, but the doors never opened.

"What the….the doors are locked." Ryan expressed, panting.

"Yes, we see that, Ryan." Speedy said sarcastically.

"I was just saying." Ryan said as he got an attitude.

"Well, I was just saying, too!" Speedy caught an attitude back.

"Speedy! Ryan! We are all in great danger and all you two want to do is argue! I don't understand. How do you work together on the team?" Bumblebee wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Because we're a team, you said it yourself." Robin answered for them.

"You're right. We're all a team. We have to work together to keep each other safe. Starting with getting five to six in a group and splitting up to find a way to get out of here alive. We have fifteen students, so we'll probably need about three captains. I'll be a captain. Cyborg you can be a captain. And Terra, you can be a captain. Farah, Ryan, Speedy, Robin, and Rachel come with me. Chad, Andrew, Timothy, KF go with Cyborg. Starfire, BB, and Jericho go with Terra. Titans go!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Titans, who are the Titans?" Robin asked before they split up.

"No one, I just always wanted to say that." She laughed nervously as each team went their separate ways.

"Okay, there's a fire exit in the cafeteria, I think we should go there first." Bumblebee announced to her team.

"No! I think we should take a basketball from out of the gym and break a window." Ryan said.

"I agree with Ryan." Robin said.

"Of course, Dickhead, he's your brother. I agree with Bee. Who's idea do you like better, Farah?" Speedy placed his arm around Farah's shoulder.

"I say we should go to the cafeteria and go through the fire exit. That way when the alarm goes off, the fire department and the police will come and we can tell them everything that has happened." Farah smiled up at Speedy with her pearly white teeth.

"I agree with Farah." Raven said when all of a sudden she saw someone or something behind her in a window, "Is somewhere there?"

"Who are you talking to?" Bee questioned nervously.

"I told ya'll, it's those demons." Speedy smirked.

"Speedy leave her alone, she's never done or said anything to you." Robin told him angrily.

"Robin's right, Speedy, we have to work as a team." Bee said.

"Alright, alright." Speedy pouted.

"I just saw something in the window. Did you see it, Farah, I know you did?" Raven asked.

"No, Rachel, I didn't. I'm sorry." Farah folded her arms and frowned.

"No need to be sorry. We have to find out who it is. I know what I saw." Raven said as she turned and walked down the hallway behind her.

"Raven, wait, I won't let you go by yourself." Robin said as he caught up with her, "You guys stay right there. We'll be right back."

"Robin, I really don't need your help. I can see for myself, I'm not Ray Charles." She said as she looked in each classroom, "Where are all of the teachers. This is really creepy."

"Rachel, you have no room to call anything creepy." Robin shuddered.

"Robin, I don't need your help!" She screamed as she walked into the most haunted classroom of the school. By herself. Many things had happened in that room.

10 years ago, Some guy named Donald Duckler had a seizure and strangled himself in that room for no apparent reason. 20 years ago, a teacher named Mrs. Roosevelt, shot every student in her class for nothing. 25 years ago, a teacher was raped by her worst student and shoved into her desk drawer. 30 years ago, a gunman held down a whole class and shot each one of them in the head, including a visiting parent and her baby, plus himself. 35 years ago, a boy and a girl had detention in that room by themselves. The boy was in love with the girl, but the girl barely knew the boy's name. That same day, the boy made a move on the girl but she hit his head with a textbook and rumor has it, bit his ear off.

In the years that have past, many students claimed to have seen ghosts and creepy things in the room of souls that were never freed. So many people have claimed to hear and feel things, that the room was deserted and no one teaches in it anymore.

Usually, the door was locked and closed, but now the door was wide open. Rachel didn't realize what room she was in until she pushed on the door and it creaked.

"Oh." Rachel mumbled to herself, frightened, "This is…..that room."

"Haaaah." Something exhaled behind and her.

"Robin, I know it's you." She said softly.

"Karolina?" Raven heard a voice call.

"Speedy? Is that you?" Raven asked but didn't hear any type of noise to let her that it was them.

"I've been waiting for you." She heard the voice again.

She quickly turned around, "Ah!" She screeched as some boy touched her chest, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Raven quickly ran out of the room.

"Wait, Karolina, it's been 35 years. You still don't love me?" The boy asked half way out of the door, "Karolina, wait, I can't leave this room!"

"Oh!" Raven panted as she ran into Robin, "Robin! Why did you leave me?"

"You told me you didn't need me." He frowned, "What? What, what happened?"

"It's, it's true! That class--classroom is haunted. It was a boy and 35 years and Karolina and--"

"Slow down!," Robin interrupted her, "What boy, what does he have to do with 35 years, and who is Karolina?"

"All right, the boy's name was Todd and 35 years ago he admitted his feelings to the girl of his dreams by touching her chest. The girl's name was Karolina. Karolina wasn't ready for his actions, so she knocked him out with a textbook and bit his ear off, rumor has it. But the rumor was true, because he only had one ear and he touched my chest. Plus, he thought I was Karolina." She told Robin. She was trying her best to calm down.

"Did you hit him with a textbook?" Robin laughed doubtfully.

"Richard, I'm not lying." She told him meanly, "I know you probably believe all of the demonic jokes Speedy make. And all of the dumb rumors Andrew makes about my father abusing me."

"There lies? Falcon would never lie." Robin asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah, well, get this, we don't even know our father. We don't even know what happened to him. Our mother told us he worships the devil and she divorced him. My grandmother told us he died five years after our older sister was born. And our older sister told us she never met him. So, now do you think he never lies?" She questioned.

"Well, if you put it that way." He sighed, "Look, maybe you're just seeing things and your mind's playing tricks on you. I'm sure nothing really happened. You probably was just scared. Unless, the non-demonic , creepy, Goth doesn't get scared."

"Robin!" She frowned, "Go in there by yourself, then. I won't even wait for you at the end of the hallway."

"Fine." Robin smirked as he walked down the hall to the deserted classroom. It did feel like another presence was in the room, but Robin never believed in ghosts and wandering souls and he didn't want to believe it now.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" Robin heard a familiar voice and banging on a locker.

"Raven!" He screamed to himself as he ran out of the classroom, before he could see anything suspicious. He ran down the hall, but he didn't see anything or worse, anyone.

"Robin, help!" Robin heard Raven's voice and banging on a locker. He finally found the locker, but stopped before he asked the combination. He thought her voice was just like Lisa's on _Dead Silence _and when he opened the locker, her dead body was going to fall out.

But a second later, after he heard crying and decided it was really her, he asked the combination, "What's the combination?"

"It should be opened!" Raven screamed through the metal.

"It's not, the lock's locked!" He told her.

"32, 12, 17!" She screamed for the last time through the metal. Robin opened the door as Raven hugged him.

"How'd you get in there?" He asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was slipping my back pack in there and the next minute I was locked in the locker with my back pack and more. It was dark, squishy, and smelled like old pop tarts." She sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked rudely.

"Oh, thank you." She said quietly and timidly.

"No, prob." He smiled and picked up her hand, "That's what friends are for."

Raven, surprised, quickly jerked her hand away, "Don't do that. I have a lot of emotions built up inside of me, and if they get loose, I just might go insane and turn demonic."

"Well, that won't be a problem, because you already are." The two heard Speedy's voice.

"What are you doing? And why are you by yourself?" Robin asked, "We need you for the basketball game; you can't get killed."

"Thanks, that's a great reason for you not to want me to get killed, you little girl stealer." Speedy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked brusquely.

"Starfire said that if you liked her, she didn't want to be with me, because she liked you, too. I can't believe she'd pick you over me. You over me. I mean it's you, but then it's me." Speedy put his hand over his mouth.

"Really?" Robin asked exploding with joy, "Starfire likes me? Yes, finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this! I can't wait to tell everyone! It'll be awesome!"

"Richard! Chill out." Raven said angrily.

"Whoa, first name, dude." Speedy chuckled, "I may not have Starfire, but at least I'm not going to get killed by the demonic girl."

Raven glared at Speedy, and turned to look at Robin sadly. She shook her head as if she was saying he was pathetic, and walked away.

"Whoa, you really made her mad, Rob. She's so jealous. You can see it in her eyes." Speedy patted Robin on the back.

"Jealous? Raven isn't jealous, I mean, we're two totally different people. I'm a jock, but I'm mysterious, and girls always fall over me. She's a loner, creepy, and unsociable. I mean, it's not like we're ever gonna get together. It's impossible and it's just not fate." Robin watched Raven as she stormed away, "Or is it?"

-----

I know it's not scary, and it's pretty stupid. But I guarantee you will want to keep reading it. Well, at least I hope. Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed. Please don't flame and goodnight.

Everyone's biggest fan,

VALERIA84


End file.
